How To Refit And Scrap
Overview (Photo/Video) Information * Enter your Dock by clicking on it or select the Fleets icon in upper right hand corner. * * * * * * * Once inside you dock you should see you fleets. click on the one with the ship you want to refit. * Click on the ship icon and the ship window should open, giving displaying two options, Refit or Scrap. Click Refit. * The shipyard widow will open displaying the ship as it is currently equipped. Select the weapon, armor or special you want to change and the corresponding technology window will open. Select the new weapon, armor or special and will be changed on you ship. The cost of the change will be displayed below the ship in resources and time needed to complete the refit. Go to the lower right hand corner and select build or refit, which ever is displayed. Additional Facts *facts 1 Gallery Video (Video) Related Pages *Link 1 'Scrapping and refitting Weapons and Special upgrades' If you scrap a ship, it is permanently destroyed and returns approximately 1/4 to 1/3 of the building costs. The scrap warning pop-up will show the exact value to be returned. Scrapped ships are never seen again... If you press "refit", it will show a "refit mode". Note that your Shipyard has to be free (undamaged, not upgrading and not building any ship). Make your changes and click Start once you are done. All ships with the exceptions of Gunboat, Skirmisher, Longboat and Maurader can be refitted. It is also worth noting that refiting a ship does not cause any loss of experience or its rank bonus. The Dock must not be repairing in order to refit or scrap. #In your base, click on Fleets to get to your Dock. #Select the ship that you want to scrap or refit. #Double click on the ship and a similar screen to this will appear. Cost and time needed to refit Adding components costs the same as building them on a new ship, and takes as long. (This is a perfect oppertunity to verify that the costs and times stated in this wiki are correct) Removing weapons,specials and/or armour does not cost resources, but will take ~1/7th of the build time. Replacing components is calculated the same way as first removing the old and then adding the new ones. Why refit instead of just building a new ship? Two reasons: Your ship will retain any experience it has gained (which is a VERY good thing when it comes to the large ships that takes considerable time to get fully experienced), and you can shorten the time needed to get it done since even if you completely change all components, you don't have to build the hull all over again. My ship cannot fit in my fleet due to extra weight The solution is very simple, refit again and weight it carefully, making sure the new ships is within weight limits. Another solution is to upgrade the Dock, which will increase fleet weight. You could also transfer the ship to a different fleet or remove another ship to make room for the new ship.